Bat-Girl
Game Stats Batgirl Barbara Gordon Fighting) Rm30 Agility) In40 Strength) Gd10 Endurance) Rm30 Reason) Rm30 Intuition) Rm30 Psyche) Rm30 Health: 110 Karma: 90 Resources: Gd10 Pop: 0 Known Powers: Stealth: In40 - Barbara Gordon is trained and skilled at moving silently and in the shadows. Equipment: Batgirl Armor: Rm30 material. Barbara Gordon wears a suit of body armor with the following abilities. - Body Armor: Ex20 protection vs. Physical and Energy - Throat Mike/Radio: In40 - 10 mile range. Used for radio communication and disguising Barbara's voice. - Audio Processor with Voice-Command Equipment In40 - records audio and allows control of voice controlled equipment. - Arm Blades In40 Material, Ex20 edge damage, Ex20 entrapment of blade weapons (can cause Rm30 damage to them). - Countermeasures: If someone other than Batgirl tries to unmask her, they will be met with gas jets that unleash an Ex20 intensity Knock-Out Gas. Cape: Batgirl's cape provides him with the following: -''Glider'': Gd10 airspeed gliding -''Resistance to Fire and Heat'': Rm30 -''Resistance to Physical and Energy'': Gd10 Utility Belt: 12 Pouches that carries small items. The Utility Belt contains the following array of devices: -''Grapnel:'' In40 material, fires up to 7 areas, used for transportation, Up to 3 areas. -''Rebreather/Gas Mask:'' 2.5 hours air supply, effective against gas and underwater -''Taser:'' Ex20 material, Delivers Am50 Electrical, 1 area. -''lockpicks'' Set of lock picking tools, +1cs to thief skill related to locks -''Antitoxin Capsules (x4)'' - Broad-base anti-toxin designed to help against toxins. Ex20 vs toxins. -''Signal flares (x4)'' - Signals Flairs, Ex20 illumination, Range 3 areas. -''Small Halogen Flashlight'' - Small flashlight, ex20 illumination, range 3 areas. -''Laser Torch'': In40 intense laser that cuts through In40 material -''Subsonic Bat Call'': Am50 Attracts all bats within a 10-mile radius. -''Bat-Cuffs'': Rm30 material, Ty6 entrapment -''Folding Batarang (x4): Rm30 Material, Gd10 Blunt Throwing damage. Range 4 areas -''Folding Sharp Batarang (x4): Rm30 Material, Gd10 Edge Throwing damage. Range 4 areas Batarangs: Has the following types of Batarangs: -''Close-Quarters Impact Batarang (x4): In40 Material, Ex20 Blunt Throwing damage, Range: 2 areas. Can also be used in hand to hand combat as +1cs blunt weapon -''Hard Impact Edge Batarang (x4): Rm30 material, Ex20 Blunt Throwing damage, Range 4 areas. -''Cutting Edge Batarang (x2):'' Rm30 material, Rm30 Edged Throwing damage, Range 4 areas Bat Capsules: Batgirl has the following types of capsules: -''Knockout Gas:(x2)'' Rm30 intensity, 1 area radius. Those in the affected area must make End. FEAT vs Rm30 Toxins or pass out for 2 hours and lose their memory of the 5 minutes preceding exposure. -''Smoke (x6): Ex20 intensity, 1 area radius. All in the affected area at -2CS to performing actions unless they have sense ability to compensate. -''Tear Gas (x2): Ex20 intensity, 1 area radius. Must make Endurance FEAT vs Ex20 Toxin or be unable to perform any action (-3cs to attempts) until 1 round after leaving the affected area or 15 minutes (10 minutes if outdoors or in a windy area), whichever comes first. The Batcycle - Enhanced Bat-motif motorcycle with the following stats: Control: Ex20 Speed: Rm30 Body: Ex20 Protection: Gd10 -''Tires'': Allows Rm30 rank traction in snow,ice,slippery conditions -''Cellular/Video/Computer Uplink:'' Rm30 security uplink with Batcave and Watchtower 2500 mile range Talents: Acrobatics Tumbling Gymnastics Performer: (Dancer) Detective/Espionage Repair/Tinkering Martial Arts A Martial Arts B Martial Arts E First Aid Computers Stealth Motorcycles Thrown Weapons Weapon Master: Batarang Contacts: Commissioner James Gordon Bruce Wayne Gotham City Police Department (GCPD) Category:Hero